Linka Redshaw
Linka Redshaw is the main protagonist of Bulger Girls. She's a 13 year old girl from Ferosburg's Poor District. She currently lives in an apartment complex with her older sister Rachelle. Appearance Personality Linka was raised in the slums, but despite that harsh upbringing she is a rather free-spirited girl. A bit cocky and prideful, she has a habit of jumping into things head first with very little planning. Still when she sets her mind to something, she rarely changes it. Linka loves to dance, and anything with a good bass gets her butt moving almost on its own. Linka is also a bi-sexual, but she leans more to other girls. However she rarely acts on her urges unless the target of her affections acts first, or at least says something that makes her think about her feelings. History Linka and her sister were born to Cole and Renekin Jolkosen, and despite not having much they were actually happy. However things took a turn for the worse, and like many parents they were unable to take care of their beloved children anymore. Once Cole died from an illness, Renekin dropped off their daughters at Blue Orchid Orphanage one night and disappeared. Linka still holds some hope that her mother will return; but her sister is more skeptcial, believing that she no longer wanted them. Once her sister Rachelle turned 16, she stood a good chance of entering the Bulger Girls Program. Linka feared that she would lose her sister as well. However Rachelle remained, giving up a chance to improve her life sooner to stay with her sister. Once Rachelle turned 18, she became Linka's legal guardian and could enter Linka into Bulgers lolipreg surrogate program, preventing the two of them from being separated and lost in the system. After a few complications with the augmentation process, Linka was finally able to get pregnant at 13 as a surrgate trainee. Plot Powers and Abilities As of the moment, Linka doesn't have any special abilities aside from her cybernetic enhancements from the Bulgers Augmentation process. These include: *increased durabilitiy, strength, and stamina *slighty increased healing factor *enhanced vision Lip Reading: Linka can tell what a person says simply by watching their mouth. This is a result of her always having music playing her ears as a child and in turn relying much more on her eyes. Musical Talent: Linka can rock out on the drums just is good as anybody. She can also play the recorder and the maracas. Dancing: Always on the move, Linka can't help herself sometimes. Her style is mostly hip-hop and belly dancing. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Due to some training given by her sister, Linka has novice level fighting abilities. While Rachelle is better with her hands, Linka attacks with mostly kicks. Her fighting style has several moves from Taekwando and Capoeria, mixed with a bit of boxing and some extra dance steps to keep her opponent guessing. Trivia * Linka has a thing for pregnant girls with huge butts, especially if they are shorter (but not necessarily younger) than she is or at least around her height. * Linka's destiny is unique in that some of her choices will be decided by the fans through polls. These choices can be anything ranging from what she has for breakfast one morning to which sets of abilities Linka will acquire in the future based on the path she walks. * Linka's nickname is Riot. Her older sister Rachelle was the one who gave her that name based on one of her talents. * Linka was born on May 16th. * Her favorite food is Cinnamon Rolls, and her favorite color is orange. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Surrogates